Party Games
by GleekK8
Summary: It's the last day of school and Quinn invites the glee club to a sleepover party at her house. Outcomes of the games may depend on reviews. May contain a tiny bit of slash. Spoilers for the end of series one.
1. Party Games

"Yes Quinn? What is it?" Mercedes said to break the silence.

The glee club were all sitting at a table during lunch time. Quinn had something hidden behind her back.

It was the last day of school, the glee club had just recently lost regionals.

"Well as you know I have now recently moved back in with my mum," Quinn said, " and my mum is going out tonight and said I could have a party,"

"Yes, I'm so texting everyone!" Santana said pulling out her phone.

"No!" Quinn cut in. "I'm just inviting glee club,"

"Why," Puck said rudely.

"Because if to many people come, some people might bring drinks and then everyone will being playing mother, and I might have to do it all over again!" Quinn said as the whole glee club stared at her in shock.

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to say," Quinn quickly said, "It's just that this year, my life has been hard, and you guys were the only ones who stayed with me through it, so this is my thank you," She show everyone the invitation she had in her hands and gave them all out.

"Fantastic, I love sleepovers," Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"I can't come, I have plans," Matt said sadly, "Sorry,"

"That's ok," Quinn said. "Is everyone else coming?" Quinn asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you all at four," she said as the bell went.

Puck walked over to Quinn. "I'm so bringing drinks," he said.

"Don't you dare, the only drinks I want to see you bring are ones with the words pink or non alcoholic in them," She said before storming off.

vvv  
Rachel and Finn were the first ones to arrive.

"Here we are," She said ringing the door bell.

Quinn qucikly answered it.

"You guys are early," She said in a suprised tone.

"Well, we thought we could help out," Finn said as she showed them into the living room.

It was the same place were Quinn's dad officially kicked her out.

Finn flinched at the memory, however Rachel was looking around amazed.

"The place looks great," Rachel said. Finn looked around and saw why she was amazed. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and in the middle of the room was a red rug with bowls of food and lollies, along with a hat, paper and an empty bottle.

"Thank you," Quinn said just as the door bell rang.

Everyone quickly turned up in groups. Brittany and Santana were last because Brittany was walking around look for an ad with a dress on it instead of the address.

"Well looks like we're all here," Artie said as Brittany and Santana sat down.

"Lets eat!" Puck said as he started stuffing candy in his mouth.

"We should totally do karaoke," Rachel said.

"Don't we do enough of that at glee club?" Mike said.

"I want to play with my duck," Brittany said pulling her duck teddie out of her bag.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We'll do something soon," Quinn said. "First lets move your bags out of the circle."

"I brought some drinks," Puck said causing them all to freeze on the spot. "It's just pink lemonade," he added causing them all to sigh with relief.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Tina asked.

"Lets vote," Finn said. "That seems kind of fair,"

"Finn's right," Kurt agreed.

"Ok," said Quinn. "Lets vote."

vvv

_**Hi everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my story so far, so what should they play? And who does what with who?**_

_**Here are some games:  
Spin the bottle**_

_**Truth or dare**_

_**Seven minutes in heaven**_

_**others?**_

_**Please review and tell me what they should do.**_

_**Intill next chapter**_

_**GleekK8**_


	2. I've Never

"Well, looks like it's truth or dare," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Hold on a second," Puck said. "How about a quick round of 'I've never' first,"

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god how stupid are you," Santanna said causing Kurt to let out a small giggle.

"It's a drinking game, where you say something that you have never done and if someone in the group has done it then they take a drink," Artie said causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"What?" he said.

"Yeah but we don't have any drinks and we are not going to play, we all voted for truth or dare," Quinn cut in.

"Relax, we can just drink my pink lemonade," Puck said. "And we'll just go around in a circle once and we'll change the rules so if the person who has also never done what the person said they take a drink, that way it's less confusing,"

"I like the idea, we can play truth or dare after," Mike said.

"Well lets vote again," Finn said. "Who wants to play a quick round of 'I've never' first?"

Everyone raised there hand except for Quinn.

"Come on Quinn it'll be fun," Tina said with a smile.

"Fine, but only in a circle _once_," She said.

"Alright, who wants to start?" Kurt said.

"I will," Rachel said. "Ok, well I've never thought I looked thin," She said looking down at the floor.

She picked up the bottle and passed it round in a circle.

"I think you look thin," Puck said.

The first person to drink from the bottle was Santanna.

"You think your fat!" Mercedes exclaimed in shock.

"Hey I'm only human big mouth," She said as she pushed the bottle to her.

Mercedes also took a mouthful before passing it along.

When Finn got the bottle he quickly took a sip before almost throwing it on Kurt.

Finally it got to Quinn. Quinn took a sip before almost spitting it out again.

"This is alcohol!" She exclaimed angrily.

"So what," Santanna said. "It's better this way,"

"Puck you lied to me!" Quinn shouted.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," He said.

"Wait it's what?" Finn asked. "I've never had alcohol before so I didn't know,"

"Quinn calm down, we got your back, I promise you, I won't let you get too drunk," Mercedes said kindly.

Quinn sighed. "Ok," she said passing the bottle back to Rachel.

"Tina, it's your turn," Rachel said placing the bottle infront of her.

Tina looked around. "Well I've never liked racist jokes," She stated as she passed the bottle around.

Mike took a sip. "Well who would have guessed," Puck said.

"Hey that's racist," Mike said passing the bottle on.

When Santanna got the bottle she took a sip.

"Ok what the hell," Mercedes exclaimed. "You are sayin' racist jokes all da time,"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I like them," Santanna cut in.

"She's just saying them to look cool," Brittany said before getting a glare from Santana.

Mercedes, Puck, Quinn and Rachel also took a sip when they got it.

"My turn," Artie said. "I've never walked after the age of eight," 

"Artie why did you say that? You know everyone here has walked after that age besides you," Tina said.

"Yes but, that means I get to have a sip right?" Artie said.

"I guess so, but why would you want it?" Finn asked.

"I'm curious," Artie said taking a sip. "That taste horrible."

Everyone started laughing.

"Mike your turn," Artie said.

"Tina took my one though," He said. "Can't I just take a sip and pass it on, the game will go quicker?"

"I guess so," Mercedes said.

Mike took a sip and gave it to Brittany.

"I don't know how to play," Brittany said.

"I think it's best if we skip Brittany too," Santanna said.

"She still goes to bed a eight o'clock," Kurt cut in.

"How would you know that," Santanna said.

"Well I have made out with her," Kurt replied.

"When did that happen?" Puck asked in shock.

"Why would you care, and beside that was a loooong time ago,"

"Dude that's pretty awesome," Finn said.

"Anyway," Santanna cut in. "I think we'll skip to my turn,"

"I've never not made out with someone everyday," Santanna said.

Seeming Brittany wasn't really playing Puck was the only one to take a sip that turn.

"Mercedes it's your turn," Santanna said rudely.

"Rachel took my one," She said

"Gee you guys, can't you think of your own?" Rachel said in her 'I'm the best' tone.

"Fine," Mercedes said. "I've never thought I wasn't the best singer in this room," She said like a true diva.

As Kurt took a sip he suddenly thought of Bambi, he had no idea why.

Rachel also took a sip.

"Finn your turn," Mercedes said.

"Well, one of my parents was never really there for my childhood," He said sadly.

Kurt, Puck and Rachel took a sip.

"Your turn Kurt," Finn said.

"I've never been in love with someone who has loved me back," Kurt said quietly.

Mercedes took a sip.

"Only two more people," Kurt said giving Puck the bottle.

"I've never stop thinking of someone," Puck said handing the bottle to Quinn.

She took a sip then handed it on.

"Is that Beth?" She whispered to him. He nodded.

She smiled. "I'll never stop thinking of her either,"

Everyone took a sip that turn (but not Brittany).

"Finally, we're at the end," Quinn said as Puck passed her the bottle.

"Your turn Quinn," he said.

"I have the perfect one," She said. "I've never wanted to play this stupid game and I never want to play it again," She said with a smile as she passed the bottle around.

_**Hello everyone GleekK8 here:)**_

_**That's another chapter done.**_

_**Next chapter's going to be truth or dare, and now because they've had some wine it'll be easy to do the game.**_

_**So who does what with who?**_

_**Please tell me what you would like to see.**_

_**Oh and also there are no fixed pairings in this, I try to make**_

_**everybody love everyone, so if you would like to see a certain couple make a small appearance please tell me,**_

_**intill next chapter**_

_**GleekK8.**_


End file.
